


Coming Out

by moon_foot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_foot/pseuds/moon_foot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's coming out and freaking out. What does it take to calm his nerves? Harry of course!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dysonrules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dysonrules/gifts).



> Another Birthday Present for Dysonrules (2009)
> 
> Cookies and adorable baby turtles to anyone who can guess where the thought bubble for this came from – along with quite a few quotes :P
> 
> Thanks for the beta ~hpgirl4ever !

Draco sat in his room, surrounded by some of his Slytherin friends, shaking like a leaf in a hurricane.

Narcissa had been in Paris for a month and Draco had decided that at the welcome home dinner he would tell his mother his deepest darkest secret... He Was Gay!

But as the day grew closer and the arrangements finalised he started to regret his decision. What if his mother hated him for it...? What if she wanted him to leave...? What if she threw tyrannical fit and decided that Draco didn't deserve to continue living anymore...? Or worse - what if she was simply disappointed in him.

Draco had invited only a few people (of course it was all people who knew his dirty little secret) to attend the gathering including Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini, his two best friends, as well as Crabbe and Goyle, who seemed to be having some sort of romantic acquaintance with one another – a subject that Draco left VERY well alone. They were his friends and if all hell came to be they would help him pick himself up and take him to Harry's place where he would wallow in self pity and hatred in the comfort of his loving boyfriends arms.

The war had been over for six years and Harry and Draco had become quite friendly by the end of the whole thing and after three years of flirting the pair finally went out on their first date from which Draco hasn't looked back yet.

Not that it hadn't been easy – Pansy was sceptical at first but warmed to the idea in her own Slytherin ways not long after discovering her friends' attraction to the Hero of the Wizarding world. Blaise and the others had taken a little more persuasion but eventually they too had come to terms with it.

Even Potters friends had welcome Draco easily into the family after only 3 dates – which completely blew Draco away. Now he just hoped his own mother was going to be alright with finding this information out.

"... the blue one, my love"

Pansy had been talking to him for well over an hour and those were the only words he'd caught. He looked up at her and said

"Sorry my sweet, I didn't catch any of that." He tried, and failed, to grin in an apologetic kind of way but then he just laid pack on his bed and tried to think of a way out of this. That is until he felt a pair of hands pulling him vertical again.

"Draco, Honey, sweetie, baby, love of all my homosexual dreams," to which Draco actually did start out of his comatose state and swat her away, "you just need to relax. This isn't going to be as hard as you think... I mean she has met you right?" she finished in a cheeky grin.

"Yes, thank you, she has! But Pans there are just so many things that could go wrong if she doesn't approve. I don't know what I'd do if that happened"

"Well first we'd carry you over to Potters place then you'd spend the night there crying until you fall asleep at which time. He'll carry you to the bed and tuck you both in and you'd both sleep peacefully together... that is until you wake and shagged like bunnies." Blaise answered for everyone.

Draco sighed again and tried to rein in his emotions before anyone got wind of them.

He had just started to relax when the door bell rang.

"OH SWEET BABY MERLIN! HIDE ME!" the blond squealed suddenly before he flung himself across his bed and crawled underneath.

The others simply rolled there's eyes at one another than pulled an unsuspecting Draco out by his still exposed ankles, while he screamed profanities at them.

"Draco get a hold of yourself! Take a look at yourself – you're filthy. And beside why would your mother be ringing her own door bell?" Pansy had slapped him rather hard upon pulling him out from underneath his bed and as he sat there rubbing his face and vaguely realised that the door bell was still ringing.

He sighed and resigned to his fate and made his way to the door, brushing the layer of dust from his robes. He made a mental note to double the house elves duties for allowing such dust to accumulate in his room.

He reached the foyer of the Manor finally feeling straightened out despite the dirtiness of his attire and took a deep breath before opening the door.

He gasped when he saw who stood there. There in all his glory was boy wonder him self – Harry Potter.

The blond just stood there with the door, and his mouth, open so while chuckling at his boyfriend expression he moved past Draco, with a light kiss to his temple, to the entrance area.

"Not to early am I?" he asked as he removed the coat Draco had insisted he buy just days earlier and now seemed unable to part from.

The words seemed to start Draco out of his trance and he started stuttering somewhat when he replied with:

"Harry - what are you doing here?"

Harry looked confused while he answered "You invited me"

"Yeah but I didn't think you'd actually come?" Draco sounded somewhat frantic, so Harry moved to put his hands on his partners' shoulders.

"Will you calm down – it'll be alright."

Draco was still shaking but he walked forward a step and was in Harry's arms before either could say another word. Harry just wrapped his arms around the blond and smile softly at the hysterics. But as he was just about to reach for a kiss and saw movement out of the corner of his eyes so with a sigh he pulled back slightly only to find it was Pansy.

"Potter" she said pleasantly

"Pansy – how are you?"

"Very well thank you – but what are you doing here?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" he sighed "Draco invited me"

"Yes but we didn't expected you to show – not with that case you've had you faced shoved into for the past month."

"Pansy this'll affected me as well you know. I love Draco so I certainly don't want him to have to do this alone when he may need me"

Draco pulled back and snapped "I'm not completely helpless you know I can do things on my own!" he huffed

Harry looked panic for a mere – nearly un noticeable moment – before replying "Oh well, if you don't need me here then I'll just pop back over to the Ministry and try and get some more done on this case then shall I?"

But as he tried to take a step away the blonds hands tightened and he eyes widened "You wouldn't go would you Harry? Please don't! I need you to help me" The last six words were whispered so softly that Harry nearly didn't catch them and yet Draco still sounded spoiled six year old child. Draco was blushing and looked as though he may have cried until Harrys arms were around him again and his voice was whispering to him "Shhh love, I'm not going anywhere." Harry rolled his eyes at Pansy and detangled himself from his boyfriend.

Draco sighed moved away from Harry, before one of the house elves caught them smoozing in the foyer. The three set out towards Draco's room. The trip took a full 10 minutes before they were standing outside Draco's Door.

Pansy pushed past to enter the room first with Harry and Draco smirking at her theatrical entrance. When they entered behind her Blaise jumped up and cried "What are you doing here?" while pointing an accusatory finger at the Auror.

Harry rolled his eyes at Draco's friends and said for the third time since entering the Manor "Draco invited me!"

To which Blaise Crabbe and Goyle all replied "Yes but we didn't think you'd you show up!"

Harry leaned across to mutter in Draco's ear "My god! They're like Siamese Twins joined at the bad personalities."

Draco laughed and closed the door before pecking Harry on the cheek and moving back to his dilemma of the morning. "Harry which one do you think I should wear?" he said while pointing at the assortment of clothes laid out on his bed.

Harry moved over to the bed to look at the variety of pants and trousers and tee's and oxford shirts. He put on his thinking face and tried to decide what would be appropriate attire for Draco's dinner with his mother.

"Well I can think of a range of things I'd like to see you in" he said with a suggestive

"Ok that's far too much information for my brain to handle so why don't we head down stairs to make sure the settings are done properly." Blaise was already half way to the door with Crabbe and Goyle following closely behind. Pansy however just sat there with a look resembling something of a leer.

"You guys go on a head and I'll meet you there"

Blaise sighed and walked back to dragged the perv out of the room.

"Awwwww Blaiseeeeeeee! No fair! I wanted to watch!" she wailed as the door slammed behind them.

Harry smirked at Draco and for the first time since his arrival took in his lovers' appearance.

His usually pristine appearance was completely mussed. Draco's was a mess from his hands running through it so often as well as his adventure under his bed. He was walking around with an oxford shirt completely open, with the sleeves rolled to the elbow, over nothing but the Ruby red boxers Harry had gotten him as a gag present for the previous Christmas. There were faint scratch marks on his torso from where he threw himself on the floor earlier and Harry suddenly couldn't resist reaching over and pulling the blond to him. He murmured a wand-less spell to silence the room and launched an attack at the others neck.

Draco gasped and moaned softly the second he was against Harrys body, but he couldn't do this, not now when he was about to come out to his mother.

"Harry my Mother will be _ah_ soon and I need to – _nhnnn_ re-shower to get this dust off of me and I still need to pick an outfit and make sure that _oh gods_ table's ready." He faintly tried to worm away from his persistent partner but there was no fight in left in him after Harry had reached his collarbone. But just as he was about to dig his hands into the dark lochs of his Boyfriends hair Harry pulled away. He walked over to the bed and looked at the different layers of clothes lying there and asked "How formal is this shindig tonight?" Draco was highly confused at the others behaviour but answered with as little sarcasm as possible "Its dinner with the Malfoy's, Potter what do you think?"

As soon as he said that Harry pulled out Draco's Favorite pair of slacks and a Dark Muggle Oxford. Harry didn't however pick up a tie or even shoes and socks so Draco prepared himself for the next phase of Crazy!Harry to come out and play. Harry however placed the two pieces of clothing he had chosen over the back of a nearby chair the turned his attention Back to Draco.

"So you said you needed to shower. So let's get a move on. You said so yourself your mother will be home soon, so we don't have much time."

He Grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him roughly to the adjoining bathroom.

Draco stumbled as he was dragged into the bathroom but luckily landed pressed against something solid. He looked up when he felt Harry's arm wrap around him again. He was pulled to his and a tongue shove roughly down his throat.

Draco was shocked at such force but once the challenge was set the Malfoy refused to back down. Harry was in the process of removing the blonds opened shirted but the Draco refused to played with - he liked to be the one doing the playing. He pulled his hand away from Harry's hips and pushed the Hero away. Harry looked surprised – hurt even – that is until he saw that saucy smile that Draco reserved for him alone and upon seeing it Harry's eyes, already darked with lust, glazed over as an intense feeling of want ran over him.

Draco started advancing on Harry who backed up until his back hit the cold tiles of the walls with a soft thud. He was doing an excellent impression of the Malfoy heir with his raised brow and prominent smirk, just wait for Draco's onslaught.

However just as he was in a reaching distance to Harry, Malfoy dropped his act turned and started walking casually towards the door of the room. Harry's eyes went with wide and just as he started forward to confront the blond said blond turned with lightning fast reflexes and shot a spell at Harry.

Harry's eyes already wide from shock became dark with his anger..." What the Bloody Fuck was that? What did you do? What's your problem? And why in the seven hells am I suddenly freezing? He looked down and for the second time in as many minutes he was shocked at what the blond man before him had done... he was bloody naked as the day he was born...

He was suddenly aware of the others presences in front of him and when he looked up found him to be mere inches from his person...

"Awww my poor baby – you cold?" he pushed Harry up against the freezing-without-his-clothes-on tiles then leaned in to lick the shell of Harry's ear and whispered in a voice think with lust "then let me warm you up" and pulled Harry into a very heated kiss.

Harry's tongue had barely touched Draco's before the blond pulled away and walked to the shower to turn it on manually.

"Bloody tease."

Harry – already tired of games walked up behind the blond and wrapped his arms around the blond pulling him against him, pale back to tanned chest. Draco laced his fingers with Harry's smiling serenely. Harry laughed softly and started lick biting and sucking at Draco's neck while the other moaned softly just in time for the water temperature to become perfect.

He turned in Harry's arms and rounded his shoulder – making the shirt fall to the floor. He kissed the hero lightly before stepping under the stream his boxers still on. Harry watch for a minute as Draco's hair started to darken under the water. He'd always loved the sight of Draco in the shower – it always gave him s sense of peace.

He smiled as they stepped under the stream of watch – finding the water nearly unbearably hot, just as the blond liked it – and let the water run over them both. They just stood there for a few minutes their hands over the other water-slick bodies until Harry finally caved and said "We have only have a short time before we have to attend a dinner party..." he smirked and slid to his knees making sure to take a few moments on Draco's nipples. When he reached the underwear he placed a soft kiss just about the waistband and gently scrapped his teeth over the skin there until they hit the offending piece of clothing and pulled them away from his lover using just his teeth.

Once they were lying on the floor beside the shower Harry saw one of his favourite things in the world.

Draco's cock.

It stood at attention, awaiting Harry to give it what it so sorely wanted... Harry's heat.

Harry had seen cocks before but had never found them all that appealing to look at before – not to be confused – he _loved_ cock but the look never really did much for him. Until Draco came along however; he had once admitted to his blond lover that he would gladly suck the others appendage for the entire day if he was to so choose – an offer that had quite a rainbow of pleasurable results.

Harry wanted to kneel in front of the other for a while longer – just starring at Draco's naked sex but he could feel the blond start to fidget and realised they had little time for foreplay.

He looked up into the blonds' eyes and with a smirk worthy of the Malfoy heir himself he swiped the underside of it with his tongue before taking all of it into his mouth. It was not for the first time then that he was thankful for the practice he and Draco had had at this or he surely would have chocked.

He started out slow, moving from the base and pausing to suck on the head before repeating the process. His hands were busy playing with Draco's balls while he alternated between his sucking movements in time with the squeeze of Draco's goodie bags. Harry tried and failed to keep eye contact with Draco during the event as the hot water was splashing around them and continued to fall into his eyes and making the piece in his mouth slick.

Draco's moans were echoing off the walls and making it louder than they really were. This embarrassed the blond slightly – he never did like to be very vocal, preferring to bring forth the reaction from his talented lover. He was just thinking that it was time to turn the tables when Harry gave a particular hard suck and squeeze and Draco nearly saw stars all ready... and that simply wouldn't do.

He grabbed the hero's dripping hair and pulled him from his body and made his eyes connected with the others and pulled him into a standing position.

Harry barely had time to see the colour of the others eyes before he was pushed up against the freezing-after-scalding-hot-water-tiles with a hand wrapped around his own cock and a tongue shoved down his throat. Harry was obviously much closer than Draco was because after just a few quick tugs he was already begging to be to be taken.

Draco was now taking most of his weight as Harry's legs began to give way. Draco lowered them to the floor where the water was starting to fill the floor. Draco slowly prepared Harry while the other tried to thrust on the finger intruding in his ring of muscle.

Draco was feeling slightly sadistic in there sexing today however when he heard the chimes of the grandfather clock in his adjoining room he quickly cast a silent spell and lined himself up with his lovers opening and thrust home.

Harry cried out in pleasure as Draco began to thrust in earnest before letting the other get used to the intrusion. As Harry thrashed under the intenseness of Draco's thrusts the pair slid over the water slick ground out from under and back beneath the stream of near scalding water.

Draco was finding it hard to keep a grip under the constant stream of water raining from above them both. He was driving himself deeper and deeper until he the familiar tingling feeling began. Harry meeting him thrust for thrust making the friction more and more intense.

Their moans were echoing off the walls carrying over even the splatter of the H20 falling all around them. Draco them into a sitting position making them both bounce up and down, Harry crying out the deeper the blond was inside him.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and pressed their lips together use their tongues to fuck the others mouth until the pressure coursing through their bodies finally needed an escape.

Draco broke the kiss just long enough to whisper "come with me" before delving back in just in time to feel Harry's muscles tightening around his cock. Harry broke the kiss once more and threw his head back in a silent cry while Draco bent his and bit into the junction of Harry's neck.

Once the orgasm had passed Draco gently put Harry back on the ground and pulled out of his exhausted lover. They lay there, completely spent, for a moment allowing the water to wash away any remnants of their recent activities.

After a few minutes they picked themselves off the floor and washed each other down, sharing gentle kisses here and there, coming down off their highs they settled into their bathing routines sharing small talk as they went. The Water was magically kept at whatever temperature the user wanted thus the water was still at a near scalding level despite Harry's disapproval.

Harry was finished earlier than the blond so he gave him a long kiss, their last until they returned home, and left to find his cloths. He found them iron and folded neatly upon Draco's bed. He took a moment to think about how creepy it was to know that magically or not, one way or another there was a house elf in the room while he and Draco were having some 'alone time'.

He pulled his clothes on before venturing out to find where the dining room was.

It look Harry longer than expected to make it to the dining room but once he arrived he found the table to be beautifully set with beautiful crystal goblets and beautiful antique china plates. There were Orchids everywhere and he smiled at the sight it all made. He found the other guests in the sitting room next door and told them all upon seeing his arrival looked around expectantly for the blond. Smirking Harry told them all.

"Draco's back in his closet looking for the perfect coming outfit." They all started laughing until they heard the blond calling down the hall

"I HEARD THAT!" the blond was suddenly in the door way looking queasy "Here I am. Metaphorically curled up the fetal position and you continue to hit me about the ears nose and throat!" he was pouting.

They gave the hyperventilating blond an exasperated and slightly confused look until he explained "I think I heard it on one of Harry's muggle shows... because really that just sounds silly doesn't it"

They all rolled their eyes and went back to their lounging while they waited for Narcissa's arrival home.

Draco sat there pacing back and forward, the eyes of everyone in the room following him every time turned around. He started muttering to himself

"Merlin, Salazar Hell even Gryffindor please don't let my mother hate me. Please don't let her hate me. _Please don't let her hate me._ "

Eventually Harry stood and caught him by his elbow as he walked past and pulled him around to face him. He Looked Draco straight in the eye and said.

"She Is Not Going To Hate You!" He pulled his partner into a tight embrace and before pulling him down onto the chair. They sat in silence, most watching the pair whispering to each other, until they heard the house elves make their way to the door where someone had just arrived. Draco was out of the chair and away from Harry faster than anyone saw the look of fear returning to his eyes.

He took a deep breath before pulling his composure together and walked purposely to the entrance hall to meet his mother, the others following not far behind.

There in all her pristine glory stood Mrs. Malfoy.

Her Luggage already gone, taken to her quarters thanks to the efficient house elves in her service, looking for her son expectantly

"Oh Draco Darling! There you are!" she cried out with a smiling from ear to ear as she pulled him into a tight embrace.

Draco smiled once she allowed him to breathe again. "Hello Mother. Welcome home. I've arranged a small dinner for your arrival." He said sweeping his arm out to indicate the guests surrounding them.

She looked around at the guest surrounding them, her eyes freezing on Harry for a mere moment longer than anyone else.

She smiled at them all and said

"How lovely, shall we go in and have a drink then?"

Draco walked with his mother back into the sitting room chatting quietly about her trip and how the relatives were.

"I must admit that I have missed Andromeda dearly. We really should have her come and stay sometime soon. Oh and Teddy! He's just the most Adorable thing I've ever seen!" she beamed at her son they took a seat next to each other in the sitting room in which Draco had just been pacing.

"He's taken after his mother! His hair must have changed colour 5 times in the first 15minutes I was there! It was the most adorable thing I've ever seen!" she laughed, seeming happier than Draco had seen her in years, which only served to cause his anxiety to grow.

"That's wonderful mother. Didn't I tell you, you would have a good time?

She ran a hand down Draco's cheek and smiled fondly at him "You did, didn't you"

Draco smiled at his mother before jumping up suddenly, saying "I'm going to go see how the food is going."

Narcissa looked somewhat confused at her son's actions but just nodded before getting herself a drink.

Draco rushed from the room. His body was shaking. He felt himself starting to break. He walked into the dining room just as the last of the food had been placed on the table. It all looked delicious, food covering the table. The cutlery was polished to perfection and the more Draco looked at it the more he panicked.

He leaned over one of the chairs, in a very un-Malfoy like fashion, and tried to breathe deeply. He had just started to relax when he felt arms start to circle around his waist and a body press to his.

He smirked, without his usual swagger, as the hand gripped his flaccid cock.

"Harry not now I'm having a breakdown"

He felt his partner laugh against the back of his neck as he placed a gentle kiss there.

"Well stop with the breakdown, its completely un-necessary!" Draco stood up and turned around in his lovers arms resting his head against Harry's chest. Breathing in the earthy scents of the hero before stepping away and saying "We should get on with this so I can break my mother's heart but telling her that she'll never get to be a dotting Grandmother."

Draco wipped his eye and together they walked back to the rest of the guest and announced 'Dinner is served'

As Narcissa took her seat at the head of the table Draco took his usual seat next to her however when Blaise went to sit on her other side she quickly said "Im sorry Blaise dear but I'd like Harry to sit there this evening."

Surprise covered the their faces barring the Malfoy family, Narcissa's smirk telling nothing of her plan while Draco fearing the events his mother may have planned.

Harry Shrugged as he took the seat beside the Malfoy patriarch, completely bemused over the whole situation.

The meal started pleasantly enough, everyone enjoying the huge variety spread out before them, listening intently to the stories Mrs. Malfoy was telling them all, all the while however they all sent side long glances at the shacking blond beside her.

Narcissa had just started her dessert before turning to Harry.

"So Harry, what have you been up to since we last saw you?" she said sweetly "Anyone special in your life?"

Harry smiled at the woman. "I've been working mostly. Being the ministry's lapdog just isn't what it was when I was 16" he laughed. "And as it happens, I do have someone special in my life. Someone I love dearly." He smiled brightly while looking nowhere in particular.

Narcissa smiled at him, a crazy twinkle in her eye shining brightly. "Really? And what are they like?"

"He's sort of indescribable. He Smart, Gorgeous, sweet, refined, kind and sarcastic all at the same time. He can be a right prat at times but I think that makes me love him even more. He loves his job and his family but most of all he loves me."

Narcissa smile wickedly as she said "He? Really Harry I had no idea!"

Harry smirked. "Well no, I don't suppose you did; I didn't spread it around too much – you know how the Prophet likes to write things their way."

"They do indeed."

Everyone jumped slightly at the crashing sound of cutlery hitting an empty plate.

They all turned to the source of the sound, finding Draco with his head bowed shaking slightly.

Narcissa reached over and took one of his hands that was held in a fist.

"Draco Darling, whatever is the matter?"

Draco seemed to be struggling somewhat with what he was trying to say, but he stopped and took a deep breather before

"Mother, I need to tell you something important"

Narcissa turn in her seat to face her son, sighing heavily as she did so.

"Draco darling, before you start, allow me: you're gay and Harry is living in the manor from now on"

She smirked as his eyes went wide she stood placed a kiss on his forehead and turned to leave.

"Now I'm going to bed. Goodnight"

Draco turned to Harry, finally able to move again now that the shock had worn off.

"Well that went well, knew it would of course"

Pansy and Blaise stood and stepped toward their childhood friend both saying

"Oh course you did" with a playful smile. They bid Harry goodnight and they started on their way home, Crabbe and Goyle doing the same.

Harry smiled and walk around the table to wrap his arms around his lover

He placed a gentle kiss in the blonds neck smiling as Draco hummed his approval.

"Hey Draco?"

Draco, who was in a happy place, simply replied with "Hmmmm?"

"Do you still have the Strawberry lube I gave you for your birthday?"

The Blond turned in the other man's arms, smirking.

"Why, love your reading my mind" and with that he apparated them both straight to his quarters with a laugh.


End file.
